


He will do anything you want

by toska_sobachja



Series: Good boy Korekiyo! [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mindbreak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska_sobachja/pseuds/toska_sobachja
Summary: A sequel to 'I will cure you with my magic', in which Korekiyo Shinguji starts a new life as his classmates’ pet. Let's pretend not a single character has died yet.This fic was originally supposed to have more chapters, but then I decided to turn it into a one-shot.





	He will do anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter in which Korekiyo spends his first day as Himiko's familiar and helps two of his classmates come to terms with their sexuality.
> 
> This chapter was written even before the English demo came out and as a result some characters might seem off because they are mostly based on memes and pre-release materials instead of their nisa localization selves.

The next day Himiko brings the whole class to Korekiyo's room to show how he's changed after her magic ritual. Korekiyo is waiting for everyone patiently, like a good boy, already clean and wearing his fluffy ears and the fox tail. It would be hard to move around with an anal plug and his pants pulled down, so Korekiyo decided to take them off and leave only his underwear on, moving the string out of the way to insert the dildo into his already well-prepared asshole.

When the door to his room opens, Korekiyo greets his master and his classmates on all fours with loud happy barking that startles some of his visitors. Himiko reacts by lazily patting his head and then turns to face the chattering crowd. Nearly everyone has something to say or a question to ask. Tenko is the first to voice her concerns:

“Yumeno-san! Did this MENace do anything unacceptable to you while you were alone with him?” – she asks in her usual loud manner – “If he did, I’ll make him regret it!”

“Not so loud,” – Himiko frowns, annoyed by all the noise Tenko and the others make – “And everything was fine, Kiyo is a good boy, he's my fluffy fox familiar now, so don't worry about your safety. I have cured him with my magic and now he is completely harmless!”

A quiet rumor goes through the crowd before Himiko turns to take another look at Korekiyo and says:

“In fact, all of you can do whatever you want with him, he doesn't care anymore.”

The room falls silent, only Korekiyo's soft whimpers are heard from Himiko petting him like a dog. Those words of hers apparently sounded pretty ambiguous to the class. Some were impressed by Himiko's magic, some were plain scared by her power to mindbreak a person in a few days, some were concerned for Korekiyo's future and some were already going through their options.

Miu is the first to break the silence:

“That's some real good job, Himiko! Can I call him Furrekiyo now? Kya-kya-kya!” she laughs loudly, spitting all around, and slams her palm onto Himiko's shoulder in a supposedly friendly gesture.

“You can call him whatever you want, I don't care. Just don't be so loud, ok? And don't hit me!” Himiko says, trying to get away from Miu’s grip, but everyone has already joined her, circling the mage to give her a piece of their mind.

“Yumeno-san is a very powerful mage! Gonta is impressed!”

“I didn't know humans can be reprogrammed just like robots. Please explain your methods, Yumeno-san!”

“You shouldn't play around with a maniac like him. Do you want to get killed?”

“Hey, Shinguji-kun! Are you ok, dood? Stop barking and say something!”

“How wonderful! This is a brilliant cosplay opportunity! I’ll just add a few details to the costume and-”

“Kami-sama says we should sacrifice Kiyo! It's a special sacrifice through an orgy!”

“Ni-shi-shi, what a marvelous idea, Angie-chan~ I’m looking forward to it!”

“B-but Yumeno-san, is it really ok to keep Shinguji-kun in this state?”

The last remark, made by Saihara, turns everyone's heads towards him.

“I-I mean he’s our classmate after all.”

“I agree with Saihara-kun!” – Kaede steps in – “Shinguji-kun is dangerous and we must remember it, but we still need to treat him like a human being.”

Ryoma takes his sugar cigarette out of his mouth to speak his mind:

“As much as I despise people like him, I understand what it's like to be a prisoner with no future to look forward to, so I must admit it is inhumane to make him suffer, even though he deserves it. We should show him mercy.”

Kirumi joins the discussion too, finally allowing her opinion to be voiced:

“I agree with Saihara-kun as well: tempering with Shinguji-kun’s mental state at this point seems rather unwise. However, we shouldn't forget to keep him locked inside his room, which was the decision we made from the very beginning.”

“But isn't the dude basically a monster?” – Kaito speaks up – “Why should we treat this peace of shit killer with respect? Hell, I’d volunteer to keep him under constant supervision. I don't think it's still safe to leave him alone like this.”

“Let me assure you that foxy is completely cured,” – Himiko sighs, as she feels the need to explain the results of her work to the others, – “You see, he is no longer his former self, because he has forgotten all about his past. He is just an obedient familiar now. He will do anything you tell him to do, Momota.”

“A-anything?” Kaito mumbles.

“What is it, Momota?” Maki asks strictly with a frown and Kaito hastily speaks up.

“Ehhh… What I mean is dude’s dangerous. Or was dangerous. Doesn't matter. We still need to keep an eye on him.”

“And you will volunteer to do that, Momota-kun?” Kirumi states rather then asks.

“Ahh yeah. Yes. Why not? It's not a big deal, right?”

“Thank you for your help, Momota-kun!” – Kaede says with a grateful smile – “Be sure to take good care of Shinguji-kun for us.”

“O-oh I will. Ha-ha.”

Watching Kaito’s behavior Amami frowns and says:

“How about I help you then, dood? I’m a bit worried for Shinguji-kun. He seems… distant. We used to hang out so maybe I can-.”

“No!” – Kaito shouts immediately, which startles everyone, – “Uuuuhhh I mean no, man, one person is quite enough to watch him. I’ll be alright on my own. Ha-ha…”

“What's with that laugh, Momota?” Maki asks again with the same frown and a furious glare.

Before Kaito can open his mouth to say something, Miu’s loud voice saves him.

“So what’s up with that ‘he’ll do anything stuff’, magical girl? What exactly can he do?”

“Uggghh, so tiresome. Why don't you find out for yourself?” Himiko seems too annoyed to answer any questions seriously.

“Hey! Give me a real answer, Himiko!”

“Stop shouting at Yumeno-san! She's done her job already, let her rest! Let's go get you to your room, Yumeno-san!” Tenko quickly grabs Himiko's arm and drags her away.

The chattering class follows in tow leaving only Korekiyo and Kaito in the room. Ryoma turns around just before leaving to say:

“Keep an eye on him… Just don't overstep your bounds.”

“O-of course man, you can rely on me! What do you mean overstep? I’m not gonna do anything weird!”

Ryoma ignores Kaito’s mumbling and walks out of the door, leaving the two boys behind it. Walking down the corridor, he bites his sugar cigarette with a frown and quietly speaks to himself:

“He’s going to kill the helpless fool, isn't he?”

Ryoma stops with a sigh.

“Shit, I can't let him do that… Seems like I have to look out for trouble tonight.”

***

Kaito always wanted to do it. With a guy. This was never a conscious decision or a formulated desire. It was more like an obsessive thought hiding somewhere in the back of his mind, making him feel uncomfortable every time his body reacted on its own to the things it shouldn't react to.

He wanted to fight it. Oh, how Kaito wanted to overcome it. To forget it. But it never worked out. Whatever he tried, it just didn't work out, until it felt like he was out of options. Nowhere to run and no closet to hide in.

And at that very moment, when he was on the verge of despair, hope came back to him in the face of Himiko and her new familiar.

“In fact, all of you can do whatever you want with him, he doesn't care anymore.”

That’s when it hit him. Why run away, when he can just embrace it! Maybe he won't even like it that much after all! Maybe he will even feel disgusted and just change all of a sudden. Yeah! That will totally work! … Well, even if it doesn't, Kaito can at least enjoy himself.

He figured out it would be easy to manipulate everyone into leaving him alone with Korekiyo for the night. It went rather well, as Kaito thought. Mostly well. Just why did Amami absolutely had to butt in?! Dude just can't take a hint, jeez… And what was up with Ryoma’s weird remarks?

All of it really didn't matter anymore, as Kaito now was in charge of taking care of Korekiyo for today. He decided to keep it cool until nighttime in order not to draw any more unnecessary attention to himself and his prisoner. Kaito had a lot of time to kill before it, so he brought food to feed Korekiyo and watched him sit quietly on the bed like a mindless puppet. The view sent a chill down his spine, as he couldn't believe a person sitting before him was a talkative, even rather loud and lively individual just a few days ago. Before he was changed by Himiko's magic. Kaito tested the obedience of his prisoner by assigning several simple but specific tasks to him, and Korekiyo followed his every word while remaining completely silent himself. Kaito was impressed and utterly satisfied now that he knew his secret would be safe with Korekiyo.

Once the nighttime came and the whole school fell silent, Kaito decided it was time for his plan to be realized. … But how does he start?

“Shunguji, my man. Uuuhhh… Can I ask you to uuuhhh… Well, you know it's time to go to sleep, right? So… I was thinking maybe you should go prepare yourself for bed..? You know… undress and stuff… If you catch my drift, man.”

Once Kaito finishes his painfully embarrassing speech, Korekiyo nods without saying a word and goes into the bathroom. When he closes the door behind him and Kaito hears the water pouring down, he sighs somewhat in relief.

“Keep it cool, man, just keep it cool,” – he says to himself, pacing the room impatiently – “Say what you gotta say and then, if he refuses, just tell him it was all a prank! Yeah… Oma gets away with this shit all the time. If he can do it, you can do it! Just be confident, man. It's not a big deal. You just gotta keep it cool, keep it coo-”

Kaito hears the door opening and sees Korekiyo in full makeup standing in the doorframe, wearing only his underwear and a fox ears hairband, a fluffy tail hanging down from his butt playfully. Korekiyo's usually bandaged hands are bare now, showing his elegantly manicured slender fingers, the bright red color matching his lipstick. He’s wearing a spiky collar around his neck with a leather leash that Korekiyo is holding out for Kaito to take.

Kaito swallows heavily, taking the leash mindlessly, while looking straight into Korekiyo's eyes, framed beautifully by his long black lashes and a bit of red liner. His gaze falls down to the boy’s thin bright crimson lips and Kaito’s mouth opens on its own:

“Man I… I need you to suck my dick.”

Maybe the word ‘need’ sounds too desperate, but Kaito really doesn't care anymore. At this moment he truly needs it. He needs his dick sucked by a beautiful boy that he feels attracted to and there is no way to go around it anymore.

To Kaito's surprise, Korekiyo doesn't even blink at his sudden request. Instead of showing any kind of emotion at all, he approaches Kaito who’s standing in one place, petrified, holding his breath, as if any motion now will make Korekiyo disappear into thin air. Without breaking eye contact, the boy slowly lowers down to his knees and puts his hands on Kaito's crotch to free astronaut’s length from the tightness of his pants.

Needless to say, Kaito's dick is already pretty hard, when Korekiyo takes it gently into his hand and gives it a few firm strokes to let it reach full potential. Kaito’s watching the whole thing through the space between his fingers, as he presses one of his hands into his face in embarrassment, the other still clenching the leash. Korekiyo’s mouth draws nearer to Kaito’s now rock hard cock.

“Oh man I-”

Kaito couldn't finish the sentence as Korekiyo gave his tip a quick lick. All the air that Kaito held tightly inside his lungs till this moment escapes in one huge moan of previously repressed excitement. Utter terror shows in Kaito's eyes for a second and he presses his hand to his mouth in panic as if trying to push the sound back inside. He then gives Korekiyo a wide-eyed look of fear mixed with anticipation, while breathing unevenly and hastily through his nose.

Watching Kaito squirm seems to have pleased Korekiyo too. He playfully moves a strand of his long black hair out of the way with a free hand and presses his lips to Kaito’s tip in a light kiss followed by a little tongue teasing. Kaito's face, still hidden by his hand, gradually turns bright red and muffled groans begin to escape through his tightly shut lips.

The excitement, the pleasure, they're building up within Kaito so fast his head starts spinning. All he can think about is the incredible sensation in that part of his body, where his whole mind is focused right now. He feels as if he is just a huge lump of naked nerves wrapped around this one spot.

Korekiyo draws away for a second to give Kaito a questioning look, as if awaiting his confirmation to proceed. Kaito nods weakly, letting out in a cracking voice:

“P-please. Please don't stop now!”

Having received a permission to keep going, Korekiyo moves his head closer wrapping his lips tightly around Kaito's dick and giving it a long hard suck. This time Kaito doesn't even attempt to suppress his moans that keep becoming louder and louder with each movement of Korekiyo's mouth. Kaito looks down to see the boy working diligently, concentrating on pushing his length further and further in. He sees tears forming in Korekiyo's eyes each time Kaito's cock reaches his uvula, water smudging his mascara a little and leaving wet black circles around his eyes.

When Korekiyo finally catches a steady rhythm, getting a hang of the action, Kaito too begins to feel bolder and slowly lowers his arm from his face putting a hand on top Korekiyo's head, stroking his hair gently, as the other boy moves his mouth back and forth down Kaito's shaft. Having received such obvious encouragement, Korekiyo swallows deeper enthusiastically, until his lips reach the very base of Kaito's cock, the tip pressing down his throat. The most vile, shameless, almost primal sound leaves Kaito's mouth and fills the room and probably the whole corridor too.

Immediately the door to Korekiyo’s bedroom swings open and Ryoma busts in with a tennis racket held firmly in his hands, shouting:

“Stop right there!”

Both Kaito and Korekiyo turn towards Ryoma, startled by the sudden commotion. All three of them freeze: Kaito holding anthropologist’s head, Korekiyo with the astronaut dick still in his mouth, the tennis player in pure shock holding onto his racket.

Red faced and drooling, one hand clenching the leash, the other still stroking Korekiyo's hair, Kaito says in a weak cracking voice:

“Shit, this isn't what it looks like.”

***

“So you weren't trying to kill him?” Ryoma asks after all three of them regained at least a bit of their decency, the two guests sitting on the bed next to each other, while Korekiyo stays on the floor at their feet, wiping his mouth and eyes lazily.

“Tsk, of course not! Who do you take me for?! I’m not a murderer!” Kaito sounds offended.

“Still you used your power over a weak person like that… This isn't something worthy of respect, you know,” Ryoma sighs, looking back at Kaito.

“W-weak?! Man, he's not the victim here! I-I mean there is no victim! No one actually did anything weird. I told you he just helped me with my zipper!”

Ryoma shot a piercing stare at Kaito, silently guilt tripping him for saying such blunt lies. Obviously, Kaito is in no shape to bear such a heavy gaze for too long and looks away, sighing in defeat. Ryoma proceeds by nailing Kaito down with facts:

“What I saw was Shinguji with your dick stuck pretty deeply inside his mouth. I don't need to ask you anything to know what actually happened, so save your excuses for yourself.”

Despite being practically driven into a corner, Kaito raises his brow curiously at the other boy’s word choice. Come to think of it, Ryoma said he didn't want any explanations but he still stayed in the room to listen to them. It felt like he wasn't just scolding Kaito, but rather testing him… or just testing the waters?

“Come on man. You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?” Kaito asks anxiously.

Ryoma’s voice sounds concerned, almost too concerned:

“Of course I am! You used your power as a jailer to submit your prisoner into doing- … doing THIS against his will! Do you honestly expect me to just forget about it?”

Kaito doesn't want to stay defenseless in the face of such grave accusations:

“It's not like that! Yes, I admit that … that what you saw was real. But I wasn't forceful, I swear! He gave me his leash! And I- Man I just lost it… He just… Come on, look at him!”

Kaito points at Korekiyo sitting on the floor in front of them with an innocent look on his face. Ryoma gives the ex-serial killer an expecting look and then turns back to Kaito, arms crossed, his face showing that Kaito's explanation is clearly not enough to convince him.

Korekiyo watches the scene unfold, silent the whole time, like a good familiar he is. In truth his curiosity too is peaked by Ryoma's contradicting behavior. If the tennis player wanted everybody to know about the abuse, he would probably report it right away, bringing the whole class to Korekiyo's room to confront Kaito. And yet he stays with the two of them instead, talking to Kaito about the situation that does not require an explanation. Ryoma’s behavior might come across as suspicious, if only it didn't seem like his decisions were unconscious. However strange he might act, it still feels as if the boy himself can't tell why he remains sitting in the room with the two obviously horny teenagers caught in the middle of a blowjob a second ago.

Meanwhile, Kaito groans in frustration loudly.

“Uuugggghhh! Shinguji just won't talk on purpose! Just tell him that I didn't force you to do anything!”

Korekiyo continues to stare at Kaito, his mouth, covered in smudged red lipstick, shut tightly. Kaito jumps from the bed restlessly and sits down before Korekiyo, grabbing his hands together, as if asking to take pity on him.

“Shinguji, come on, man, tell him I wasn't making you do anything. I just asked and you agreed, right? It's the truth!”

“Stop this pitiful performance, Momota. Be a man and admit it: you sexually harassed your classmate.”

Why Ryoma needs a confirmation of sexual harassment from Kaito himself is unclear, however, Kaito feels like he should play along for now. He shouts out:

“I did not! He just won't talk! Shinguji, if you don't want to talk, then just fucking do something!”

“Hmph… It seems he’s so shocked he won't even say a word… I should probably stay and make sure he's ok.”

Seeing how Ryoma is acting half concerned, half interested, Kaito senses an opportunity. As much as he’s worried about his dirty secret being uncovered, Kaito still feels that somehow, if he risks it all, he might actually come out on top. Figuratively at least.

“Shinguji, can you just do the same thing to Ryoma that you did to me? I mean… let's show him that it's nothing weird, alright?”

Kaito's words must have finally reached Korekiyo, as he gives a small nod, a glimpse of a naughty smile on his lips. Kaito turns around to give way to him, while Korekiyo, still on his knees, approaches Ryoma sitting on the bed in front of him. Ryoma tenses automatically, obviously sensing some hidden intent in Korekiyo's movements. Anthropologist crawls closer so that he's sitting right in front of Ryoma. The difference in boys’ height is so prominent that, even while on his knees, Korekiyo is still taller than Ryoma, who’s sitting on the bed. The thin slender arms reach forward and the tennis player tightens his grip on the racket, as if getting ready to fight back, but Korekiyo's hands stop immediately, when they reach the other boy's pants. Ryoma reacts instantly by attempting to escape from Korekiyo's claws but Kaito stops him.

“Just relax, Hoshi! Trust me, it's no big deal.”

“I-… I don't want this! S-stop!” – Ryoma shifts on the bed, holding his hands out to stop his classmates from violating his personal space like this, but no one reacts to his protests, holding the boy firmly in place, – “Shinguji, Momota, stop this right now!”

Both boys ignore his complaints completely, as Kaito holds Ryoma's wrists, preventing him from escaping, while Korekiyo pulls his pants down and immediately gets to work, stroking Ryoma's dick with his skillful hands. A few treacherous moans escape Ryoma's lips, letting everyone in the room know his true attitude toward the whole situation. After a short attempt to escape, it seems he has given up and stopped resisting altogether.

“Ugh… I get it! … I get it, you weren't doing anything against your will! Ugh!… Now stop!” Ryoma, though still vocally protesting the action, has gradually started to relax, leaning back on the bed, while Korekiyo’s hands are wrapping gently around his already pretty hard cock.

“Yeah-yeah, you can stop pretending now, Hoshi. I can see you don't resist much anymore,” Kaito smiles cheerfully, clearly happy that he wasn't the only one to fall under Korekiyo's spell so easily.

“S-shut it, Momota. J-just don't say a word,” Ryoma, still visibly shocked by his classmates’ behavior and, even more, by his own body's reaction, tries not to look at the other boys’ faces.

Cautiously at first, Kaito slowly lets go of one of Ryoma's wrists and then stops holding the boy altogether, when he sees there is no longer a need to restrain him. The astronaut’s loud happy laugh fills the room. He pats both of his classmates on the shoulder enthusiastically, as if they were in the middle of a friendly handshake, not a handjob.

“Let's just have a good time! No one else needs to know anything, am I right?”

Unable to answer clearly, Ryoma nods quickly and closes his eyes, laying back on his elbows. Korekiyo continues to methodically work his right hand up and down while his other hand rests on the inner side of Ryoma’s thigh. Kaito sits on the floor next to Korekiyo and watches him give a handjob to his classmate closely.

When it seems that Ryoma has reached his full potential, Korekiyo lowers his head to start sucking his cock. First, he places a small kiss on the tip, leaving a red trace of lipstick, then, encouraged by Ryoma's lewd uncontrollable breaths and groans, opens his mouth to slowly and gently take the whole tip in. Kaito hurries to help Korekiyo by holding his hair so that it won't interfere with the action and stand in the way of Kaito's view too. Korekiyo, however, doesn't even seem to notice, as his attention is fully focused on the blowjob, eyes half closed, and hands helping him cover the whole length of the cock, while his mouth is still sucking the tip.

Ryoma opens his eyes and looks down only to see two of his classmates completely hypnotized by the lewd action, Korekiyo sucking his dick rhythmically, as if in trance, and Kaito watching his work, absolutely enchanted. Unable to bare the view, Ryoma groans and drops back on the bed, hiding his furiously blushing face with both hands.

“Damn it! I… I won't last much longer like this,” he lets out.

“Hey! T-then, before it's too late, let me try too!” Kaito shouts all of a sudden, pushing Korekiyo to take his place between Ryoma's thighs. The tennis player rises on his elbows once again to see who's causing all the commotion.

“Momota, what are you-”

Without questioning his own actions twice, Kaito takes his classmate’s dick in his mouth, immediately trying to go as faster and deeper as possible without using his hands to help him. In a moment he gags loudly, unable to resist his reflexes, but quickly recovers and goes on. He lifts his luminous eyes, shining with tears from choking on the cock too hard, up at Ryoma, both of the boys’ faces glowing red.

Flustered by this sudden eye contact, Kaito pulls away hastily, letting out a loud slurping sound mixed with his own moan and moves aside, letting Korekiyo take his place once again. In contrast to Kaito’s frantic movements, Korekiyo brushes Ryoma's tip slowly and lightly with his tongue before starting on sucking it. His long neatly manicured fingers methodically move along Ryoma’s dick, covering all of its length. A few moments later Korekiyo backs away giving still flustered but nonetheless thirsty Kaito his turn.

After a moment of hesitation the astronaut moves closer and puts a hand on Ryoma's shaft, stroking it a few times before putting it into his mouth once again, this time with a little more confidence.

While Kaito is tending to the Ryoma’s dick, Korekiyo gets on the bed to lie down next to the tennis player. He helps the boy take his jacket and shirt off and puts a few light kisses on his shoulders and neck. Ryoma, who still has deep shame painted all over his face, groans, frustrated by the fact that he takes such pleasure in other boys’ company. Slowly undressing his classmate, Korekiyo presses the kisses on his body, sometimes biting on the skin a little or leaving small suction marks on it. Meanwhile, Kaito is already deeply involved in the process of giving head, moving his lips energetically up and down Ryoma's length, sucking it loudly and sloppily, leaking saliva mixed with precum all over his right hand, which he uses to gently but passionately rub his classmate’s balls.

Getting kissed and sucked off by two pretty boys has started to affect Ryoma, as his breathing becomes harder, his mouth and eyes shut tightly, as if he was in pain, fists clenched and his whole body twitching a little. Both, Kaito and Korekiyo, notice this tension in him and start working twice as hard as before. With Kaito quickening his pace and Korekiyo sucking on his earlobe, Ryoma just can't hold for much longer.

“I’m going to-,” before he’s even able to finish the sentence, he cums, shooting the load right onto Kaito's slobbery face.

Ryoma's loud groan, which sounds almost like a scream, fills the room. Kaito slowly gets up from the floor and shows his cum splattered face to his classmates. Wet and sticky, Kaito still seems happy. He closes his right eye, because the cum keeps dripping into it from his brow and then further down reaching his goatee.

“Man, that was something, am I right?” he says enthusiastically.

Ryoma lifts himself on the bed, still a little dizzy after his orgasm and, having seen Kaito's face, exclaims:

“Momota, why did you…?! What if somebody comes in and sees your face like this?!”

“Don't worry!” – Kaito raises his thumb, smiling, his right eye still closed because of the cum – “I’ve already thought about a way out! If someone asks what that stuff on my face is, I’ll just say I was eating some yogurt and spilled it a little.”

Unable to find an appropriate answer to Kaito's bizarre suggestion, Ryoma just exhales loudly, sitting up on the bed and giving his bottom half a pitiful look.

“Who would have thought I would end up this way,” he says in a low voice, reaching for his clothes only to be stopped by Kaito's hand.

“Hey, you’re not planning on leaving already, are you?”

“What do you mean ‘already’? I was never planning on staying here with you,” Ryoma answers with a note of irritation in his voice.

“Oh come on! Not this shit again! It's too late to back off now, dude, just go with it,” – Kaito says putting a friendly hand on Ryoma’s shoulder – “Besides, you interrupted something, when you came in… You get what I'm saying?"

Ryoma gives him a questioning look while Kaito is smiling cheerfully in return, his cum-covered face shining with anticipation of something.

“I'm not going to suck your dick, Momota,” Ryoma says matter-of-factly and pulls his pants on to emphasize the statement.

“I-It's not like I wanted you to suck my dick, y-you idiot!” – Kaito turns away, his cheeks shining with bright crimson color – “…It's just that… I thought you might join us, Hoshi, that's all.”

“I'm not letting anyone find out about it, Momota, just leave me be.”

“Ok-ok, sure. I was just thinking that Shinguji might like your company, he seems bored, staying in his room for so long,” Kaito says, nodding at Korekiyo, who's lying on the bed, turning around lazily. Ryoma gives him a quick look, but his eyes stop once he notices Korekiyo's boner that is nearly escaping the tightness of his tiny underwear.

“What do you think, Hoshi? He looks lonely,” Kaito says, making a step forward to the bed, taking his jacket off on the way.

“I-,” Ryoma starts but immediately shuts up and freezes in place, unable to avert his gaze from the scene unfolding in front of him.

Kaito comes up to the bed, slowly taking his clothes off, item by item. He wipes the cum off his face with his underwear and throws it on the floor before getting on the bed to lie next to Korekiyo, who's already shooting him hungry lewd looks.

“Take those off, Shinguji,” Kaito says and Korekiyo obeys immediately, pushing his underwear down and leaving it on the floor next to the astronaut’s.

 Korekiyo then lies down on his back, his dick twitching from excitement, patiently waiting for the other boy to make his next move. Without breaking eye contact with him, Kaito looms over Korekiyo on the bed, keeping his tall skinny body trapped between Kaito's legs and arms. After admiring Korekiyo's beautiful lustful face with smudged lipstick and smeared mascara for a moment, Kaito lowers his face gingerly, as if there still was a reason for him to be cautious, and places a light kiss over Korekiyo's lips. Korekiyo lets out a hot breath and Kaito, unable to hold on anymore, immediately leans in for a wet sloppy kiss, pushing his tongue into Korekiyo's mouth. He lowers his whole body down, wrapping his arms around Korekiyo's waist and letting the other boy’s hands roam free over his naked spine, while they kiss.

Ryoma watches in silence how two horny bodies intertwine on the bed, his hand still reaching for his jacket, frozen in place. The boys seem to have forgotten about his existence, too engaged in their wet shameless kiss. Their bodies move a little in the process and Kaito lets out needy moans every time their erections rub against each other. Korekiyo is also nearly wheezing in excitement but is not as vocal as his partner, whose groans keep becoming louder and louder every second. Quickly spinning out of control, Kaito reaches down to wrap his hand around Korekiyo's dick, Korekiyo immediately mirroring his action, and starts stroking it lightly without breaking the kiss.

The already loud horny moans ring even louder around the bedroom, as their lips part with a smacking sound, a small trail of saliva between them, and Kaito tilts his head to the side to put his wet tongue inside Korekiyo's ear, licking his auricle and sucking the earlobe. Korekiyo yelps and opens his lips, tongue sticking out a little, his hand moving faster along Kaito's shaft. The astronaut lifts his head from Korekiyo's face and addresses Ryoma, as if only now acknowledging his presence:

“So what about you, Hoshi?”

Startled by being discovered, as if he's been peeping through a keyhole this whole time, not standing in the middle of the room, Ryoma drops the jacket in his hand on the floor.

“God damn it, Momota!”

“Are you coming or what?” Kaito says returning his hazy gaze back to Korekiyo, who’s already pulling him back into another kiss.

“Agh! Shit…” Ryoma lowers his head in defeat before taking the rest of his clothes off and heading for the bed.

***

“Can you suck both of them at once?” Kaito asks in a hoarse voice, as Korekiyo takes turns sucking his and Ryoma's dicks, while the two of them are lying on the bed next to each other.

Instead of answering the question, Korekiyo puts the tips of both cocks in his mouth and sucks them loudly, moving the tongue between them. The boys moan in return, reacting to Korekiyo's skillful blowjob as well as to the rather lewd sight of him with two dicks in each hand, sucking both.

“I-I need to try it,” Kaito says in a cracking voice, getting up and moving to the other side of the bed, behind Korekiyo, who now fully focuses his attention on Ryoma's dick.

“Shinguji, I-… I think I'm going to fuck you,” – Kaito says uneasily – “Um, I hope you don't mind.”

Once again Korekiyo reacts without a single word, curving his back and putting his ass up in the air for his classmate’s easy access. Having received Korekiyo's hole at his disposal, Kaito smirks contentedly and quickly pulls the fluffy tail plug out of the way. When his ass opens up and he feels empty again, Korekiyo exhales with a needy moan, wiggling his butt at Kaito, demanding fulfillment again. Kaito puts his cock to Korekiyo's entrance with trembling sweaty hands and announces:

 “Oh man… I’m going in!”

With that he pushes his cock inside Korekiyo's already pretty wide asshole, opening it even wider and making the boy yelp loudly, choking on Ryoma's dick. After a few cautious movements, Kaito becomes more confident and accelerates, thrusting inside Korekiyo with more and more force, pushing the dick further inside.

“Ahh, I didn't think it would be that tight… Shit!” he groans, clenching his teeth.

Meanwhile, Korekiyo loses the grip on Ryoma's cock, his eyes rolled up and tongue stuck out of his mouth in pure ecstasy.

“H-hey, don't stop now, Shinguji,” the tennis player protests, but Korekiyo is in no shape to get back to work, his head already resting on the bed between Ryoma’s thighs, moving to the rhythm of Kaito's thrusts.

“Just fuck his mouth, Hoshi, he doesn't mind. Right, Shinguji?” Kaito suggests.

Korekiyo just yelps again especially loudly and Kaito leans down to grab his hair, pulling it back so that the boy’s head lifts up from the bed. Seeing how anthropologist in fact doesn't mind anything done to him so far, Ryoma gets on his knees to position himself in front of Korekiyo's mouth and puts his dick inside. Korekiyo gags immediately, lifting his eyes, veiled with lust and tears, at Ryoma, who’s already catching up with Kaito's rhythm, holding Korekiyo's head with both hands and thrusting deep inside his throat.

Being fucked by two guys at once from both sides is apparently starting to feel really good, because Korekiyo’s muffled moans keep escaping his mouth, despite his throat being stuffed with dick. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his classmates’ even thrusts that keep filling both of his holes at once. Even though he's enjoying the action, Korekiyo is still unable to cum, his dick twitching eagerly between his legs, unattended.

“Shit… I think I’m about to cum,” Kaito lets out before his body shakes involuntary, his hand pulling Korekiyo's hair way too hard and making him lean back. Ryoma lets go of the anthropologist’s head and sits back, watching Kaito cum inside his classmate’s ass, the sound of their moans becoming unbearably lewd.

When Kaito finally drops Korekiyo down, both boys fall on the bed, exhausted, Korekiyo drooling all over the sheets, his mouth still open wide after intense throat fucking, tongue sticking out.

Kaito wipes off the sweat from his forehead and breathes out:

“Man, that was intense… Oh, you both are still hard.”

“I think Shinguji needs a little rest, Momota,” Ryoma says, giving Korekiyo an evaluating look. The anthropologist is clearly out of it, his whole body shaking and cum oozing out of his loose asshole.

Kaito nods and lies on his back, spreading his legs wide before Ryoma.

“You can do me then,” he says, giving his startled classmate thumbs up.

“Are you serious, Momota?”

“What? You don't want to fuck me?! That's mean, man!” Kaito complains, trying to close his legs, but Ryoma catches his knees and spreads them wider again.

“No, it's just… It's going to hurt, Momota. You know that?”

Kaito crosses his arms on his chest, turning his vermeil red face away in embarrassment.

“Of course I know!” – he says and then adds in a low voice – “…I came prepared.”

Ryoma decides not to react to his classmate’s words in order not to embarrass him further and just positions himself between Kaito's legs, putting his cock in front of the astronaut’s tight asshole. Kaito visibly tenses and says:

“O-on second thought, maybe you can start with something smaller…?”

“Of course,” Ryoma nods and puts a finger in his mouth to wet it a little with saliva before inserting it slowly inside Kaito's asshole. The finger slips in easily, because Kaito has apparently amply lubricated his butt beforehand.

“…It seems like you did, in fact, come prepared,” Ryoma says, adding another finger.

“N-not enough,” Kaito whines, tensing immediately as his asshole tightens around Ryoma's fingers.

“Hush-hush… Just relax, Momota, I’m not going to hurt you,” Ryoma tries to comfort Kaito, who’s already sweating nervously.

“How am I supposed to relax with your fingers stuck in my butt?!”

“I understand that it's your first time, but please try to enjoy yourself. It won't hurt, if you let me prepare you first.”

Kaito raises his hands to cover the radiant blush spreading across his face.

“Y-you’re not helping, man!” he says anxiously. Ryoma turns to Korekiyo, who’s mostly regained his senses by now:

“Shinguji, can you help Kaito relax?”

Korekiyo moves closer to Kaito, who lowers his arm to look at him, and cups Kaito’s cheeks gently with both hands, before kissing him on the lips. Immediately Ryoma feels the tension disappearing from Kaito's body and proceeds to slowly move his fingers deeper inside.

Little time passes before Kaito starts moaning quietly, the sound getting louder gradually as Ryoma's fingers work to loosen his asshole. Finally, he breaks a kiss with Korekiyo to tell Ryoma:

“I-I think I'm ready!”

Ryoma nods and pulls the fingers out, putting his dick against Kaito's entrance once again. This time Kaito doesn't wince and lets the dick slip inside of him relatively easily, the tightness of his virgin hole still resisting Ryoma's pretty sizable shaft. Kaito hisses at first in discomfort, clenching his teeth, but pretty soon his muscles relax, his lips part lewdly, letting out moans of lust, and his hips start moving a little to the rhythm of Ryoma's thrusts. Just as he predicted, anal sex turned out to be something his body was born for. All of those years of repressing his desires were just a waste of time. Within mere seconds he could feel pleasure building inside of him, this previously unknown enjoyment he didn't even know he could feel before. The lust slowly takes ahold of him.

“Shinguji, come here! I… I-I’ll suck you off,” the words leave Kaito’s mouth as half-moans.

Korekiyo, who’s been licking one of Kaito’s nipples, moves himself up, positioning his crotch next to the boy's mouth. Kaito sucks on the dick hungrily, helping himself with one of his hands. Unlike the anthropologist, Kaito is fully capable on concentrating on both dicks at the same time, giving Korekiyo a passionate blowjob while being fucked in the ass by Ryoma.

Korekiyo, who has been denied orgasm for a pretty long time, gradually starts to lose his composure completely because of Kaito's skillful tongue and lips, working up and down his length. Kaito licks and sucks on his cock, eliciting loud obscene noises from Korekiyo. Ryoma’s thrusts too gradually become fast and erratic, his breath coming out unevenly, until he finally lets out:

“I’m cuming, Momota!”

Kaito winces at the warning, his hand letting go of Korekiyo's dick, who accidentally pushes it so deep down his throat that Kaito chokes loudly, his mouth tightening around the dick involuntarily. Overstimulated by such a hard suck, Korekiyo cums with a wild shameless scream, grabbing Kaito's head to keep it in place while he swallows the whole load. A second later Ryoma cums too with a low deep moan, squeezing Kaito's waist, while his whole body shakes in orgasm.

Both boys fall on the bed next to Kaito, who coughs a little and licks the drops of cum off his lips.

“Damn, that sure was a wild ride,” he says with a wide happy grin, turning to Ryoma, who's lying next to him, face to face with the astronaut.

Captivated by this heartfelt, almost innocent joy, Ryoma leans closer to Kaito, eyes fixed on his lips, still covered in a thin layer of Korekiyo's cum.

“What are you looking at?… I’m not gonna kiss you! I'm not gay!” Kaito says in a fretful voice, simulating disgust for his classmate’s spontaneous flush of tenderness.

“You… what?! You just kissed Shinguji!” Ryoma demands, a little embarrassed that Kaito saw through his intentions so easily.

“T-that doesn't count!”

“Keep your bullshit to yourself, Momota!”

“Man, if you want me to kiss you, you're gonna have to-”

Before Kaito can finish the sentence, Ryoma pushes his lips onto Kaito’s. The boy resists for a few moments, his muffled protests turning into moans of pleasure until he gives in and opens his mouth to let Ryoma's tongue in. The sound of sloppy kissing fills the room once again.

While the two boys kiss, mixing their saliva with Korekiyo's cum, their classmate is lying on the bed, limbs still twitching a little from an intense orgasm. Korekiyo's face is blissfully blank, unable to properly convey any emotions after such an exhausting experience.

Kaito and Ryoma break the kiss to discover they both are already horny again and fully hard. They exchange tired looks, checking out their sweaty sticky bodies covered in a mixture of cum and sweat. Without hesitation Kaito lowers himself on the bed before Ryoma, reaching for his cock again, almost automatically, and giving it a long lick from the base up to the tip.

“Mo- Ugh…! Momota… What if someone walks in on us?” Ryoma asks, the thought clearly coming to him too late. Kaito gets the dick out of his mouth for a second to answer:

“Mmmm… It won't happen. There's no way it'll happen twice today!”

Suddenly there's a sound of the door opening. The three boys go silent, freezing in place. There's somebody standing in the doorway.

“Hey, what are you doing here, doods?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I got some of the characters wrong, so don't hesitate to point this out to me, just like any mistakes you find.  
> I'm also sorry I put too many /drg/ memes in.


End file.
